mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Hurricane Fluttershy
:Rainbow Dash: Calling all Pegasus ponies! Meeting tonight! :Flitter: reading "Mandatory meeting for all Ponyville Pegasi." :Rainbow Dash: Library, tonight. Be cool or be mule. No offense. :Mule: None taken. :Rainbow Dash: All right, go on in, find a seat. groan You too, Fluttershy. Come on, let's go. : :projector running :music begins playing :Film announcer: Every living thing depends on the life-giving nourishment of rainwater, and it is up to Cloudsdale to provide rain-filled clouds to every corner of Equestria. But how, one pony might ask, does Cloudsdale gather all this extra water? Tornado power! That's right, Pegasi-driven tornado power. A team of Pegasi combine their wing power to create a jumbo tornado, powerful enough to pull water out of the local reservoir and funnel it all the way up to Cloudsdale. Remember, Pegasi, your jumbo tornado must reach a minimum of eight hundred wing power to lift that water up to Cloudsdale. So, the next time you're wondering "Where does all that extra rainwater come from?", just remem– :and voice suddenly halt :Pegasi: chatter :Spike: Uh... intermission? :Rainbow Dash: So, here's the scoop. Cloudsdale has chosen our own highland reservoir as a source of the rainwater they need for all of Equestria. And you know what that means. It means it's up to Ponyville's Pegasi to bring that water up to Cloudsdale. :Pegasi: chatter :Rainbow Dash: Not only that, but Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts, will be here to oversee the water transfer and record our top tornado windspeed. Now last year, Fillydelphia broke the windspeed record with a top speed of nine hundred and ten wing power. But I think we can do better. I think we can get a top speed over a thousand! :Pegasi: chatter :Rainbow Dash: ...if each and every pony trains, and trains hard to get their wing power numbers up. :Thunderlane: coughing :Rainbow Dash: That coughing better be from a popcorn kernel, Thunderlane. Nopony's getting sick on my watch. So, are we gonna train hard? :Pegasi: Yeah! :Rainbow Dash: Are we gonna be strong? :Pegasi: Yeah! :Rainbow Dash: Are we gonna be fast? :Pegasi: Yeah! :Rainbow Dash: Record-smashing fast? :Bulk Biceps: YEAH! :Rainbow Dash: Who's with me? :Pegasi: Woo-hoo! cheering :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! :Rainbow Dash: Stretch those glutes, Flitter! Nice flexibility, Cloud Chaser. A... little too much flexibility, Blossomforth. Uh, somepony give Blossomforth a hoof. Let's see some faster trotting, Thunderlane! Good pace, Silverspeed! whistle Keep it up! We're gonna need all the wing power we can get to break that record! :Bulk Biceps: YEAH! snorts :Rainbow Dash: Good work, everypony! her breath Everypony except Fluttershy. :Rainbow Dash: knocking Fluttershy? I know you're in there! You're avoiding tornado duty and I want to know why! Fluttershy, open– :Fluttershy: Achoo. Hi, Rainbow Dash. weakly :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, what happened to you? :Fluttershy: Oh, I sniffs I think I have weakly the pony pox. I'm sorry. I really, really wanted to come to training day today weakly, but this pony pox has really knocked me for a loop. Achoo. weakly :Rainbow Dash: Oh, you poor thing. You know, there's only one cure for pony pox. :Fluttershy: I know, plenty of bed– :splash :Fluttershy: yelps :Rainbow Dash: Cold water! Those pony pox are clearing right up. :Fluttershy: Oh, y'know, all of a sudden, I'm, I'm starting to feel better. nervously I'll just get out of these robes and– ow! Oh, my wing, oh, ow, it's hurt. I guess I can't fly after all– :Rainbow Dash: whistle :Fluttershy: yelps :Rainbow Dash: Messed up wing, huh? Stop horsing around, Fluttershy. We've got a lot of training to do. Come on now, what's going on? :Fluttershy: Well, y'see, uh, well... oh, Rainbow Dash, I just can't do it! I can't fly! :Rainbow Dash: What are you talking about? Just last week you went into that wicked nose dive to save that falling baby bird right before it hit the ground! :Fluttershy: But that was different, that was an emergency! This whole tornado thing, it's more like a performance, and you know how I hate performing in front of others. Don't you remember flight camp? I couldn't gallop hard or fly fast, not with everypony looking at me! :Rainbow Dash: It wasn't that bad. :Fluttershy: You're right, Rainbow Dash, it wasn't bad. It was horrible! :Filly Fluttershy: gasping yelps :Fluttershy: voiceover The other foals used to tease me, a lot! :Foals: chanting Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly! begins echoing, then stops :Fluttershy: I just can't risk that sort of humiliation again. :Rainbow Dash: Suck it up, Fluttershy! This is no time for– I mean, confidence or no confidence, I'm gonna need every Pegasus to break the record, including you. I need every ounce of wing power I can get. :Fluttershy: Oh, I-I don't think so, Rainbow Dash... :Rainbow Dash: sighs Thanks anyway. :Fluttershy: Wait. I'll do it. :Rainbow Dash: You will? :Fluttershy: I will. :Rainbow Dash: You're game? :Fluttershy: I'm game. :Rainbow Dash: Alright! :squeaking :Cloud Chaser: What exactly does this machine do? :Twilight Sparkle: This is an anemometer. It measures your accelerative velocity and translates it into wing power, thus gauging your cumulative H2O anti-gravitational potential. Any other questions? :Flitter: Yeah. Spike What exactly does this machine do? :Spike: It tells you how fast you're flying and how strong your wings are. :Pegasi: Ok, yeah. :cough :Twilight Sparkle: Is that you again, Thunderlane? Please, we need to have a germ-free environment. :Thunderlane: It wasn't me, it was Blossomforth. :Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, Twilight. Thunderlane's just cooking up an excuse to spend tornado day in bed. Why don't you get over here and be our first test flyer, Thunderlane? :Blossomforth: coughs :Thunderlane: sounds :squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: We have 9.3 wing power. :Pegasi: Wow! That's fast! :Bulk Biceps: YEAH! :Rainbow Dash: Not bad, not bad. cracking sounds :squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: 16.5 wing power! :Pegasi: cheering :Rainbow Dash: Now listen up! If each of you can get your numbers up to at least 10.0 wing power by the end of the week, we'll no doubt set a new tornado speed record. We'll be number one! :Pegasi: cheering :squeaking :Rainbow Dash: Impressive. Fluttershy, your turn. whistle :"Tornado Bolt": buzzing :Fluttershy: deep breath :Flitter and Cloud Chaser: laughing :Foals: echoing Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly... :squeaking and clicking :Twilight Sparkle: hushed Tell her! :Rainbow Dash: hushed No, you tell her! :Twilight Sparkle: hushed No, you! :Rainbow Dash: Um... great job, Fluttershy! You measured, uh, uh, .5. :Spike: .5? Isn't that like... less than one? :bonk :Spike: Ow! :Foals: echoing Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly! repeats laughter :Fluttershy: crying :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, wait! So some punks poked a little fun at you and you got stage fright, big deal. You aren't gonna go quit just because of that, are you? :Fluttershy: crying Yes! :Rainbow Dash: But I need you! :Fluttershy: I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, I just sobs don't have the courage right now... :Fluttershy: squeaks crying :chittering :Fluttershy: sniffles Oh, thank you, but I'm afraid a couple of little acorns won't solve my big flying problem. :quacking :Fluttershy: I tried, but you should've seen those ponies laughing at me... :chirping :Fluttershy: I know it's important to have confidence in myself... :squeaking :Fluttershy: Yes, yes, I do remember. The river was swelling... :squeaking :Fluttershy: ...and you were scared... :squeaking :Fluttershy: ...yes, I did tell you to never give up... and to believe in yourself. You're right, my friends. I shouldn't give up. I will get my confidence up and show everypony that I am a good flyer! A great flyer! :noises :montage music begins :Angel: whistle :crash :splash :Angel: whistle :noise :crash :noises :finishes :squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: That's wonderful, Flitter. Much better than yesterday. :Rainbow Dash: This is crazy awesome! We're gonna smash that record! :chittering :Spike: What did he say? :Twilight Sparkle: Do I look like I speak squirrel? :Spike: What's that? :music resumes :squeaking :Fluttershy: 2.3? 2.3?! That has to be some kind of mistake! I worked so hard! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, that's a huge improvement! :Rainbow Dash: You did awesome, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: No, I didn't. I thought I'd gotten over my nerves, but they still got the best of me! There's no way I'll fly with 10.0 wing power tomorrow! :Rainbow Dash: So you won't fly with 10.0 wing power. Every bit counts! :Fluttershy: How would you feel if everypony else was flying with 10.0 wing power and you were flying with 2.5? :Spike: Actually, it was only 2.3, and– ow! :noise :Rainbow Dash: Well, uh... I'd feel... um... :Fluttershy: Exactly! Humiliated! sobs I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, I just can't do it! :Spike: It's okay, Rainbow Dash, you've still got plenty of wing power for your tornado. You'll be able to lift tons of water up to Cloudsdale! :Rainbow Dash: sighs If only there was a way to lift Fluttershy out of the dumps. :cheering :Rainbow Dash: Are we ready to do this? :Pegasi: Yeah! cheering :Spike: Look! :Rainbow Dash: Lazy Thunderlane! Where is he?! He's been trying to get out of tornado duty the whole time with his fake coughing and all. Rumble, where's your lazy brother? :Rumble: He's got the feather flu. He's down at Ponyville Hospital. :Spike: But he's not the only one. :Twilight Sparkle: Let's see, with those eight sick Pegasi out with the feather flu... gasp Oh no! :Rainbow Dash: Don't tell me we won't be able to break the windspeed record? :Twilight Sparkle: No... :Rainbow Dash: Phew! :Twilight Sparkle: ...You might not have enough wing power to create a tornado powerful enough to lift the water to Cloudsdale! :Spike: Well, should we pack up? :Rainbow Dash: No. Of course not. Forget the record. Cloudsdale still needs water! Okay, everypony! Let's give it all we've got! On the sound of the horn, we take off! :Twilight Sparkle: giant anemometer :Spike: deep breath, blows horn :howling :anemometer squeaking :Spike: You think they're gonna make it to eight hundred wing power? :Twilight Sparkle: I sure hope so! One hundred and fifty wing power. Two hundred and fifty wing power. Five hundred wing power! :churning :Twilight Sparkle: Seven hundred and fifty wing power! :Fluttershy: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy! What are you doing here?! :Fluttershy: I figured... if I couldn't help Rainbow Dash with the tornado... the least I could do was offer moral support! :Twilight Sparkle: She could sure use it, considering eight Pegasi are sick with the feather flu! :Fluttershy: Oh no! That's terrible news! :splashing :crunch :Pegasi: Whoa! etc. :splash :Rainbow Dash: Yaa– oof! :Twilight Sparkle: Are you okay? :Rainbow Dash: muffled I'm fine! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you were so close to the eight hundred wing power minimum! I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Rbbbb– We've got to try again! :Twilight Sparkle: But you've pushed your crew to their limit already! :Rainbow Dash: yelps :Twilight Sparkle: If you break apart again, somepony could get hurt! You should quit, it's not safe! :Rainbow Dash: No! One more time! I've gotta know we gave it our all! If I'm going down, I'm going down flying! C'mon, ponies, let's make this happen! :Pegasi: cheering :Bulk Biceps: YEAH! :Spike: horn :howling :anemometer squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, here we go... one hundred wing power! Two hundred! Five hundred! :Rainbow Dash: Stay in position! Flap those wings! Faster! :Twilight Sparkle: Seven hundred! Seven hundred and fifty wing power! :Spike: yelps They fell apart right after this! :Fluttershy: Oh, I'm too nervous to look! :Rainbow Dash: C'mon! Just a little harder! I can see the water trying to funnel through! :Twilight Sparkle: Seven ninety five! We are so close! Fluttershy, they need you up there! :Fluttershy: I won't make a difference! :Twilight Sparkle: You can make a difference! :Fluttershy: My measly 2.3 wing power is still too little! :Spike: It's sticking at seven ninety five! I don't know if they've got any more in 'em! :Twilight Sparkle: Do it for Equestria! Do it for Rainbow Dash! Do it for yourself! :Fluttershy: gulps yelps :Twilight Sparkle: It's moving! She's doing it! Seven ninety eight! She surpassed her best wing power number! :Foals: echoing Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly! laughs :Fluttershy: No! :"Serenity": What was that? :"Slipstream": I think it was Fluttershy! :beeping :splash :Twilight Sparkle: She did it! She did it! They all did it! :Spike: horn :Pegasi: cheering :Rainbow Dash: Whoa, girl, take it easy! :Fluttershy: Whuh, what? Did we do it? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we did it! You did it! :Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash: Ah! :Flitter: Great job, Fluttershy, that was awesome! :Cloud Chaser: Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you. :Spitfire: Nice job, Rainbow Dash. You may not have set a new record, but you showed a lot of guts. :Rainbow Dash: Thanks, but if you wanna talk guts, then you've gotta give it to my number one flyer, Fluttershy! Let's hear it for Fluttershy! :Pegasi: chanting Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can really fly! cheering :Fluttershy: Dear Princess Celestia, :Sometimes you can feel like what you have to offer is too little to make a difference, but today, I learned that everypony's contribution is important, no matter how small. If you just keep your head high, do your best, and believe in yourself, anything can happen. :chugging :music :credits ar:نسخ/إعصار فلاترشاي de:Transkripte/Fluttershy und die Fliegerei es:Transcripciones/Fluttershy al Máximo pl:Transkrypty/Huraganowa Fluttershy pt:Transcrições/A Fluttershy Furacão ru:Стенограммы/Ураган Флаттершай